Lines
by pprbckwrtr
Summary: Everyone comes to lines in life. Can you come back once you've crossed it. Lindsay/Cindy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the characters. Like I've said before I just like to borrow them and make them do things.

A/N: I've had an idea for a while and finally came up with a story to put around it. I was reluctant to start posting this because it still has holes where the case should be.

So it may not go up as quickly as I like but I'll try not to make you wait too long between chapters.

* * *

As Lindsay sat at the bar nursing a drink her mind went over the latest case because, whether she wanted to or not, that's what her mind did. She tried to force herself to focus on the evening's date but, as she checked her watch again, her date was late.

She was pulled from her bitter musings when she felt a presence behind her. She swiveled on her stool to face the man.

"Inspector Boxer?"

Lindsay looked the man up and down, "yes. Inspector?"

The man smiled, "So I see what I hear about you is true." He sat on the stool next to her, "I didn't think I wore 'cop' on my face."

Lindsay swiveled back to her drink, "actually I was just hoping. I really didn't want to deal with the bulge under your arm on my night off."

The man laughed as he motioned to the bartender, "can I get you another?"

"No, I'm good." She held up her half full glass. "If you came over here to buy me a drink I should tell you that I'm meeting someone."

"Actually, it was about the case you caught this afternoon." Lindsay turned to give him her full attention. "Word is you found a body at the bottom of an elevator shaft. Considering the building is being renovated and the elevator was inoperable it sounds like an accident. Pretty open and shut."

Lindsay studied him for a second. "I didn't get your name."

"Mills. Dan Mills, I work arson out of the Northern station."

"Well Inspector Mills, while I do appreciate assistance in closing my cases as quickly as possible I do try to make sure they are closed correctly. And at this moment the only thing I know for sure is my victim did not burn to death, so unless you have some actual evidence..."

"Evidence no, just advice." Mills finished his drink and stood up from the bar. "And if you are anything like your father it's advice you'll take."

Lindsay grabbed his arm before he could walk away, "how did you know my father?"

"I didn't," he informed her as he pulled his arm away. "I just heard he was a fine cop and that the department didn't fully appreciate his methods. I'm sure you understand that."

Before Lindsay could ask anything more her phone buzzed and when she turned to grab it off the bar Mills walked away. "Where have you been?" Lindsay asked the caller, a bit harsher than she intended.

"_I am so sorry. I'll be there in ten_."

"Forget it. I'll see you at your place." She flipped her phone shut, not waiting for confirmation.

* * *

Lindsay sat on the floor in the hallway, waiting the arrival of the apartment's occupant.

"How did you beat me here? You go lights and sirens?" Cindy teased as she approached.

"I could be sitting in a nice comfortable restaurant instead of on this floor." Lindsay answered sarcastically as she stood and impatiently waited for Cindy to open the door.

"Okay." The confused reporter replied as she brushed past with key out. Once unlocked Cindy pushed open the door to allow Lindsay to go in first, she followed slowly sorting through her brain to find exactly what it was she did. When she finally made it to the living room she found Lindsay already slumped onto the couch.

"I know you aren't this mad because I was late. When has either of us ever been on time?" Cindy asked cautiously.

"Forget it."

"Now, you know that doesn't work on me." Cindy said as she waited patiently.

Lindsay had learned pretty early on in their friendship that when Cindy wanted answers she generally got them. Although once their relationship evolved she learned a few tricks that could delay conversations she didn't want to have. Deciding this was one of those conversations she stood up from the couch, moved over to Cindy and wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist.

"I thought you were hungry." Cindy quipped.

"I am." Lindsay answered as she began to nibble on Cindy's ear.

"That's not fair. You have to give me something."

"I'm trying to."

Cindy pulled away slightly. "Do you want my full attention focused on the task at hand?"

Lindsay let out a sigh. "Fine. While I was waiting for you a cop from Northern approached me and told me that today's elevator diver was an accident."

"How would he know that."

"He wouldn't"

"What was his name?"

"Why?"

"I did some recent articles from that part of town, I might recognize him." The reporter gave a mock frown, "you didn't read them?"

"Unless it starts with 'The Amazing Inspector Boxer' I turn to the comics." Lindsay answered as she returned her attention back to Cindy's neck.

"Funny." Cindy responded as she began backing them to the bedroom. "Name?"

"Mills." Lindsay finally answered.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lindsay walked out of the bedroom to find Cindy sitting on the couch hunched over her laptop. "What are you doing up already?"

"Couldn't sleep." Cindy replied as she glanced up and took notice of Lindsay's level of dress. "You leaving?"

"Can't go to work in yesterday's clothes. Plus I need to take out Martha."

"There's coffee," she stood from the couch and stretched her back, "if you want to take one to go."

Lindsay winced as she heard Cindy's back popping. "You know it's not good for you to sit like that. You really need a desk."

"I have a desk, at work." Cindy replied as she walked into the kitchen. "Besides where would I fit one."

Lindsay scanned the apartment, it was indeed to small to fit anymore stuff. She took a deep breath and followed Cindy into the kitchen, "you know my attic makes a really nice office."

Cindy paused in her coffee preparation. This wasn't the first time Lindsay had hinted at them living together, and as much as she wanted to have her stuff on Lindsay's porch by nightfall she was terrified that if she actually engaged in the conversation Lindsay would bolt. So as usual she let the moment pass, "you mean the attic I'm not allowed to see?" She asked casually. "Last time I asked what was up there you said it was small and cramped and full of junk."

"Yeah, well, I just didn't want anyone to see the mess up there. It's been taking me longer to clean it out than I thought it would." It's not like she had been a dedicated cleaner. Since the end of the KMN case she had been working on getting rid of the junk that cluttered her attic, but she could only expose herself to it in short bursts.

Cindy turned and handed Lindsay a travel mug of coffee, "you better go take care of Martha."

Lindsay took the mug and forced a smile. "I'll talk to you later?" She could just come out and ask Cindy to move in, but what if she said no. Lindsay hated being exposed, so she simply kissed Cindy on the cheek, took her coffee and put the conversation off till she had more courage.

* * *

Once at work Lindsay decided to stop by the morgue to see if Claire had any information on yesterday's case, before heading upstairs. "Morning," she said as she entered the ME's office.

"Morning." Claire said looking up. "I assume you want to know about yesterday's victim."

"Was he a victim?"

"That's for you to decide. He looked like he had been in a fight, but his injuries could have all been from the fall."

"Do we have an ID yet?"

"His prints came back to a Jackson Reynolds, a parolee from Nevada." Claire informed her as she handed over the file.

"What did he do?" Lindsay asked as she took the file and slumped into a chair.

"I didn't look." Claire said as she took note of Lindsay's unease.

"Okay, thanks. Do me a favor, for now list the cause as an accident and leave him as a John Doe."

"Do I need to know why?"

"There's just something off, I need some time though." She gave a hesitant smile.

"Okay. Just let me know when I can make it official." When Lindsay didn't immediately jump up to leave Claire continued, "everything else okay?"

"Fine." Lindsay answered instantly. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Claire smiled, she knew Lindsay well enough to know when the inspector wanted advice but was too chicken to ask for it. "Just seems like you have something on your mind is all."

"Just a weird encounter last night, I think it's connected to this." She informed her friend as she held up the file. "And then this morn..." Lindsay stopped herself and stood up, "you know, it's not important. One thing at a time."

"I'll be here when you want to talk about it." Claire said as Lindsay made her way to the door.

"Thanks."

* * *

Lindsay read the file as she made her way up to Tom's office. Since he was on the phone she quietly stepped into the office and sat in the chair across the desk from him.

"Come in and sit down, Inspector." Tom offered when he hung up the phone.

"Sorry, I guess I should have waited, Lieutenant." She was sorry for her presumptions, although she did let a bit of sarcasm escape while saying that last word.

"That's okay. What do you have for me?"

"The guy at the bottom of the elevator shaft was Jackson Reynolds, a parolee from Nevada."

"What was he in for?"

"Arson."

"Okay so, was it an accident."

"Claire couldn't be sure, she said he looked like he'd been in a fight but the injuries could have been sustained in the fall." Lindsay hesitated before continuing. "I would have let it go as an accident, but last night I was out at Woody's and I was approached by a Dan Mills from Northern. He told me that he'd heard about the case and that it sounded like an accident."

"That is a bit strange." Tom agreed as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk.

"He said he worked arson." Lindsay wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him the rest, but if he was going to go along with her idea he needed to know. "He told me that if I was anything like my father I would take his advice and let it go as an accident."

Tom raised his eyebrows. "And did he walk out of the restaurant?"

Lindsay smiled, "Lucky for him I got distracted by my phone."

"So, we have an arson inspector with information on an arsonist, who just happened to wind up dead at the bottom of an elevator shaft. What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking that I would give him what he wants."

"To what end?"

"I don't know yet. Just see where it takes us."

"I don't know, Lindsay. Let me do some digging into him. See what kind of cop he is."

"For now I had Claire list him as a John Doe and the fall as an accident. That way if Mills checks up on it he won't know we are looking at him."

"I don't want you talking to him until I check him out."

Lindsay stood up and moved to the door. "Just let me know when I'm clear."

* * *

A/N: It may be a few days for the next chapter. It has a big whole.

Unfortunately this is not writing itself in order.


	3. Chapter 3

Cindy was glad she finished her article for the website at home before heading into the paper. Because the entire drive to work was filled with a rehashing of the morning conversation, if you could even call it a conversation. Maybe she was reading too much into what Lindsay said, wishful thinking on her part perhaps. Lindsay could have just been pointing out that her place was nicer, but that didn't really sound like something she would say. And last week when she had to leave Lindsay's place late one night to finish an article and Lindsay said it would be nice if she didn't have to, she could have just been sympathizing.

But it was the way she said these things that had Cindy convinced they meant more. Could Lindsay actually want to live together? And if she did, did Cindy want to live with her? Cindy could admit to herself that most of her body was screaming 'hell yes' I do. But her brain was a little smarter than her body and it knew that Lindsay was one complicated woman. And Cindy had the potential to really mess this up if she wasn't careful. Although she was also smart enough to know that if Lindsay ever actually came out and asked, her body would answer yes before her brain even processed the question.

Once at work she barely had time to drop her bag off at her desk before her editor called her into his office.

"Do we know anything about the man in the elevator shaft?" He asked before she even made it to the door.

"I haven't heard yet if it was an accident or not. I'll follow up with my sources this morning."

"Why are we rehashing these old stories for the website?" He asked motioning toward his computer.

Cindy moved into the office and sat down, "I want that information fresh in peoples' minds."

"Why exactly? Some of these stories are six months old."

"Four properties, two low rent apartment buildings, in the same part of town all condemned, destroyed by fire. All owned by Charles Martin Developments and all now being renovated into high rent properties." Her editor stared at her waiting for the rest of the story. "The building that the guy was found in yesterday is currently being renovated by F.F. Wright Construction which is owned by Martin."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I don't know yet," she admitted. "I have had a feeling that there was something behind these fires. But every time I questioned the arson investigator he assured me that they were all accidental. Yesterday I came across some information that makes me question his honesty."

"Do I want to know how you came across this information?"

"Probably not." Cindy grinned. "But don't worry it wasn't illegal."

"Find out what the police have on yesterday's jumper. I'll give you a few days to piece it together but if there's nothing there you have to move on. And watch yourself on this one. Martin is a big contributor to all things political."

"Okay, thanks." Cindy made her way back to her desk to call her favorite source, when she pulled out her phone she noticed she had already missed a call from Lindsay. She frowned as she listened to the message, Lindsay hit the highlights of the case, John Doe had an accidental fall, then the abrupt end. No, talk to you later. No, let me know if you need anything else, nothing. Cindy sat at her desk and contemplated going with what Lindsay obviously wanted printed, or calling another source. She knew this had the potential to be a big story, but it also had the potential to get her into some trouble. In the end the reporter in her won out, she just hoped that her girlfriend would understand that she was just doing her job.

* * *

Jill sat at her desk, counting the minutes until she could go meet Claire for lunch. So far today was filled with nothing but follow-up paperwork, which she didn't mind once in a while. She was about to head downstairs when Denise stormed into her office.

"Your reporter just loves to cause me grief."

Jill stifled a smile, "what did she do this time."

"She posted some pretty scathing articles about Charles Martin on the paper's website."

"Charles Martin?" Jill asked.

Denise frowned at Jill's complete lack of political knowledge. She was one of the best prosecutors in the office but she was never going to advance higher in the chain if she didn't learn how to play the game. "Yes, Charles Martin. He owns a construction and renovation company and happens to contribute to every politician in the state."

"So. What has he done?" Jill asked, more concerned with his criminal status than his political one.

"We don't know that he's done anything. Your friend is insinuating that he is burning down buildings to build high rent properties."

"And why is this a problem for you?"

"The Mayor has praised the fact that Martin is renovating run down neighborhoods. His office is concerned that if any of this is true they could be accused of hindering any investigations or even benefiting from illegal activities. So problems for the Mayor lead to problems for me, which lead to..."

"Problems for me." Jill finished Denise's sentence.

"Very good." Denise smiled, glad that Jill followed her logic. "Find out if it's true."

"And if it is?"

"Make sure it doesn't touch the Mayor." Denise ordered as she left the office.

"Where did my boring day go," Jill sighed as she made her way to the Register's website.

After reading the article, which would only be considered scathing if the people involved were actually guilty, she picked up her phone and called Cindy.

"_Hey Jill. What's up?_"

"Denise has me checking into your story on Martin."

"_Really? I just posted that a few hours ago._"

"Yeah, well I guess the Mayor is nervous that his relationship with Martin will look bad."

"_You think the Mayor is reading my stuff?_" Jill could feel Cindy beaming through the phone.

"Don't get too excited. I'm sure he has staffers scouring all media outlets for situations that could affect him." Jill reasoned. "So I looked at the article, what kind of evidence do you have?"

"_I was very careful not to accuse anyone of anything._" Cindy answered nervously.

"So you don't actually have any proof of wrongdoing." Jill sighed, shaking her head even though Cindy couldn't see it.

"_Not yet. Just a feeling. I'm actually waiting to hear back from a few people on some information."_

"You are unbelievable. Have you talked to Lindsay about this?"

"_No. Why?"_

"Why?" Jill repeated, somewhat stunned by the question.

"_She usually doesn't follow my non-homicide stories. And as far as I know nobody has died." _

Jill wished they were having this conversation face to face, because she knew there was something up with her friend. And she hadn't yet developed an ear for Cindy's lies, the way Claire had, she needed visual clues. So she couldn't tell if what she was hearing was something case related, or Lindsay related. "Everything else okay?"

"_Yeah, fine."_

Unconvinced, but needing to get to work, Jill let the answer go. "I'm going to look into Martin's holdings, see what kind of businessman he is. Will you let me know if you come up with anything?"

"_Sure. And can I assume the same."_ The reporter prompted.

"Of course. If this starts to develop into something serious I want you to get advice from Lindsay."

"_Okay."_ Cindy answered, and again Jill could hear something, hesitation maybe, in her voice.

"_Listen, I gotta get back to work. We'll talk later."_

"Just whatever you do, be careful."

"_Always."_ They both laughed at that as they hung up.

* * *

A/N: There's still a huge hole where the next chapter should be, hopefully I won't make you wait too long.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsay entered Claire's office and found her friend eating lunch at her desk. "I thought you and Jill were going out."

"We were. She called a little bit ago mumbling about Denise and Cindy and the Mayor." Claire complained as she took a bite of her lunch.

Lindsay grimaced, "that isn't a threesome I'd like to think about."

Claire quickly covered her mouth with a napkin before she could expel any of her sandwich with her laugh. "No. Not the top of my list either." Lindsay raised her eyebrows at that response but before she could counter with a clever retort Claire continued. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit."

Lindsay sank onto the couch, "just waiting to talk to Tom."

"Is this about the Reynolds case?"

"Yeah. I told you I had a weird encounter last night." After she got a nod she continued her explanation. "An Inspector Mills from Northern approached me last night, while I was waiting for Cindy. He said that the whole thing sounded like an accident."

"That's strange. He offered no evidence or connection to the case."

"No. And he works arson and Reynolds was an arsonist."

"That's to big to be a coincidence."

"I know. I called Nevada and got the story on Reynolds and Tom is looking into Mills. I'm just waiting to talk to him so we can figure out our next move."

"But you think Mills is dirty?"

"I really can't say at this point." Lindsay answered as she glance to the floor.

"Okay. Just let me know if you need anything from me."

"For now just leave him as a John Doe, like I asked earlier."

"Will do. Now, what else was bothering you this morning?"

Lindsay looked up and crossed her arms in her usual 'I'm perfectly fine' pose. "Nothing."

"Right. You had dinner with Cindy so I'm assuming there are problems in paradise."

"Why? Did she say something?" Lindsay asked worriedly.

"No. I haven't talked to her today." Claire grinned, knowing she was on the right track.

Lindsay let out a frustrated sigh, "it was just this morning she was working all hunched over her laptop. And I commented that my attic would make a nice office."

Claire shook her head. "That girl is too smart to fall for one of your hints. You need to just come out and ask her."

"I do not hint." Lindsay said defensively, although her tone changed quickly, "do I?"

"If I have picked up on them then she has too. But she isn't going to risk scaring you off by being the one to ask."

"Was I this bad with Tom?" she begged.

Claire thought for moment. "I don't think so. But it was different wasn't it. I mean, you knew what to expect and Tom took the lead."

"Yeah, I guess." Lindsay replied softly and looked back to the floor.

"Plus, this is just different." When Lindsay looked at her with a shy smile Claire knew that she didn't need to explain further. Then the moment of calm understanding was interrupted by Lindsay's phone.

"Speaking of Tom." Claire said

"Yeah, he must be ready," Lindsay responded as she stood. "Thanks."

"It's what I do." Claire smiled. "Be careful, we already have one body at the bottom of an elevator."

"We don't..." instead of protesting Lindsay decided to take the good advice. "I'll be careful."

* * *

As Lindsay made her way upstairs she mulled over her conversation with Claire. She both loved and hated having a friend who could so easily read her. It was impossible for her to ever hide her problems but at the same time she got advice without actually having to voice her feelings, so in the end she wouldn't trade Claire for anything in the world. Plus, her friend was always brutally honest and usually right, so you couldn't give that up. By the time she made it to Tom's office she had come to a decision.

"So what did you find on Mills." She asked as she entered the office.

Tom looked up, "he seems clean. I couldn't find any glaring evidence of him being dirty. Of course I couldn't actually go into his bank records without setting off alarms, but he doesn't seem to live like someone on the take. He has one of the highest closure rates in his department and his personnel jacket is clean."

"So what was last night about." Frustration had her sinking into a chair.

"The only thing that stuck out to me were four fires that were all deemed accidental. Two residential buildings and two industrial, all owned by the same company."

"That fits with what I found on Reynolds. I called Nevada and found out that he was a professional torch, although most of the jobs he was suspected of they couldn't pin on him."

"So what did he do time for." Tom asked confused.

"He burned down his ex-wife's house." Lindsay informed him.

Tom chuckled. "Stupid. He's a pro but let's his jealousy trip him up."

Lindsay nodded. "Unfortunately they couldn't tie him to any of the professional jobs, so he only got two years."

"So maybe he came here for a new start. Burned the buildings in the Northern district." Tom reasoned.

"Makes sense," Lindsay agreed. "But if Mills was trying to catch him why be all weird at the bar?"

"That is what you have to figure out." He advised her. "Any ideas how?"

"I figure I can start by giving him what he wants. Claire still has him listed as a Doe and she listed the fall as accidental. And that is what we released to the media."

"Cindy?" Tom asked with a grin.

"Among others." Lindsay retorted.

"Next step?"

Lindsay glanced at her watch. "I'll set up a meet with Mills."

"Keep me posted." Tom ordered as she left his office.

**

On the way out of Tom's office Lindsay called and set up a quick meeting with Mills. She stopped at her desk to pick up her jacket and service weapon and was about to leave when she spotted Jill approaching.

"Do you have a minute?" Jill asked.

"I really don't. Can it wait until after dinner.?" She responded as she put on her jacket and holstered her gun.

Jill frowned. "I guess. But it will have to be morning, I have plans tonight."

"Is this about the disturbing threesome you were complaining to Claire about?"

Jill grimaced, "thanks for that image. And yes actually."

"Okay. I really have to go meet someone, but we will talk first thing." Lindsay assured her friend as she left for her meeting.

* * *

Lindsay walked into the restaurant and found Mills sitting at the far end of the bar. She walked down and sat next to him. "Thanks for the tip. You were right, yesterday's victim just had an unfortunate fall."

"Good. You think that'll make tomorrow's paper." Mills asked

"It should, that's the official story. But John Does, usually don't make the front page." Lindsay watched as Mills downed his drink and motioned for another. "You have a problem?"

"Reporters."

"Oh yeah, I get that," Lindsay replied as she tried to hide a grin. "So you want to tell me why you were interested in my case?"

Mills turned on his stool to face her fully, ignoring her question he continued, "you've dealt with the reporter at the Register before?"

"Any one in particular?" Lindsay asked, although she had a sinking feeling of who he was talking about.

"Nosy redhead that works the crime desk."

"She's covered a few of my cases." She was now wishing she had taken the time to talk to Jill.

"Make sure she has the story on your John Doe."

Lindsay tried to appear calm as she looked at him. "Why?"

"She's been sticking her nose in some of my investigations and she has an overactive imagination," he answered as he finished another drink. He stood up and threw some money onto the bar, "wouldn't want her to end up like her predecessor."

Lindsay's last image of Cindy's predecessor flashed into her mind. Theresa Woo was a crime reporter who got too close to her last story and was thrown off of a roof to keep her quiet. Lindsay watched as Mills left the restaurant and then promptly pulled her phone out of her pocket, "What the hell are you up too?"

"_I'm having dinner at Claire's. Why?"_

Lindsay released a breath, "nothing. Sorry, you know how I like to overreact."

"_Sure, but...Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"_Okay, you want me to stop by after dinner?"_

"Not tonight, I'm beat. But I'll need to see you in the morning."

"_Sounds important. I'll swing by the Hall on my way to work."_

"Good night." Lindsay said abruptly.

"_I love you."_ Cindy said as Lindsay hung up the phone.

* * *

A/N: We are actually going to start getting into something soon.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Lindsay made a point to check out Cindy's article, and of course she was not happy with what she found. 'John Doe found at the bottom of elevator shaft actually parolee from Nevada'. She didn't take the time to read the article, she just dropped the paper onto the porch and pulled out her phone. "Did you give Cindy the information on Reynolds?"

"_No. Of course not."_ Claire answered

"Well then why is she writing about him?" Lindsay took Claire's silence as something she should know, "Claire?"

"_I'm sure it's nothing."_

"What?" The Inspector demanded.

"_You know she came over for dinner last night."_

"Yeah?"

"_Well, while I was finishing up in the lab she waited for me in my office."_

"Son-of-a-b...."

"_Lindsay, she wouldn't have looked through my files."_

"Then how did she get it."

"_I don't..." _ Lindsay hung up her phone, not waiting for Claire to finish her statement.

* * *

A very angry Lindsay pulled up in front of Cindy's building just as the reporter was walking out to her car.

"Couldn't start the day without me, huh?" Cindy teased when she spotted her girlfriend getting out of her car. "I told you I'd stop by on my way to work."

"Where did you get the information for this morning's article." She yelled as she walked up the sidewalk.

"You read that already?" Cindy asked, slightly taken back by Lindsay's angry tone.

"Did you snoop in Claire's office?"

Cindy was stunned by the accusation. "No. I wouldn't do that to her. How can you ask me that?"

"I told you that he was a John Doe and the fall was an accident. Why didn't you print that?"

"Because it was obviously a lie." She responded calmly, trying to keep herself from getting as angry as the Inspector. "I'm doing my job Lindsay."

"What else have you been writing?"

"I think your case is connected to some suspicious fires that Mills investigated."

Lindsay threw up her hands. "Did you start digging because I told you about him approaching me?"

"I've been working this fire case for months, not that you'd ever know that." Cindy took a deep breath, "but I admit that encounter made me question his motives."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was looking into him. And that I gave him something he wanted so that he would trust me."

"Did it ever occur to you to tell me the truth. I have a job to do."

Lindsay ran her hands through her hair and turned her back to Cindy, "I should have known this wouldn't work."

"What? Lindsay?"

"Now I have to figure out how to keep Mills away from you."

"You know what, don't bother." Cindy stormed over to her car pausing before climbing in. "Why don't we just forget that this" she pointed her finger between the two of them, "ever happened." She opened her door and threw her bag onto the passenger seat. "We can just go back to doing our jobs without worrying about how it might affect the other. See you at your next crime scene."

Lindsay watched as Cindy drove away, cursing herself for letting things go the way they had. As she walked back to her car her phone rang. "Boxer," she answered without even checking the name.

"_What the hell happened?"_ Mills demanded.

"I'm already on it." Lindsay informed him.

"_Well somebody needs to be,"_ he said as he hung up.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Lindsay asked as she approached Jill at the coffee cart. "I tried calling."

"I told you I had plans. We went to the theater so I turned off my phone." Jill picked up her coffee and the two friends started up the steps. "So based on your tone this morning I'm going to assume you've seen the paper."

"What did you want to talk about yesterday?" Lindsay asked.

"Okay, a subject change," Jill responded. "I have a feeling the two are connected anyway."

"And you didn't think to tell me this yesterday." Lindsay barked.

"Hey. One, you didn't have time for me yesterday. And two, I didn't know they were connected until I saw the paper."

"Sorry." Properly scolded Lindsay calmed her tone, "what did you have yesterday?"

"Cindy posted a story on the website about fires in buildings owned by a Charles Martin. He just happens to be a friend of the Mayor so Denise wanted me to check it out."

"What did Cindy have?"

"She told me nothing but a feeling. The story yesterday was just a rehashing of the fires, no outright accusations. I had no idea it might be connected to your elevator case until this morning's article identified Reynolds as an arsonist."

"What else did the article say?"

Jill shook her head, "you didn't read it."

"I didn't get past the headline," she admitted.

"Have you talked to Cindy?"

"Kinda." Lindsay replied sheepishly.

"Let me guess. You saw the article, raced over to her place and proceeded to yell at her," the DDA deduced.

"I had every right to yell," Lindsay insisted "The investigator on the Martin fires is somehow connected to Reynolds' death. I was trying to figure out how to connect them. This throws a wrench in the whole thing and puts her into Mills' cross hairs."

"Did she know you were looking at him?"

"Not exactly. But she connected the two cases because I told her that Mills approached me," Lindsay told her as they entered the morgue. When Lindsay heard Cindy's ring tone from her back pocket she didn't even bother pulling it out.

"You know you're going to have to talk to her." Jill said.

"And I will. Eventually."

"I don't understand why you didn't just tell her the truth. Had she known the whole story she would have printed what you wanted."

Lindsay gave her friend a glare, "I know that. And I don't know why I didn't tell her." She paused as she shoved her hands into her pockets. "I guess sometimes I just wish our relationship could be separated from work." She looked to Jill and smiled, "I'm going to apologize. I just want her to know that she was wrong too."

"I think she does," Jill smirked. "So are you avoiding her calls so you don't have to hear her apology, or say your own."

"Shut up."

Knowing that she had won the argument Jill moved on to the next subject. "This could be better in the long run. Now you don't have to worry about how to come at Mills. The article put the whole thing out in the open."

"Sure, but now Martin and Mills are ready for it."

As they entered the office Lindsay's phone rang again. She pulled it out and frowned when she saw Mills' name. "Boxer." After a few seconds she hung up. "That was weird," she told her friends.

"Who was it?" Claire asked.

"Mills. He said he took care of our problem and that I was welcome."

"What did he mean by that?" Jill asked cautiously.

"I'm sure nothing good." Lindsay replied softly, hoping that the 'nothing good' wasn't too bad.

The conversation was once again interrupted by a ringing phone, this time the ME's. "Washburn. Okay. I'll send someone over. Give me the address," Claire instructed as she reached for a pen and pad. "Wait. Is that near The Register?" Claire asked as she looked at Lindsay. "What color is the car?" Lindsay took a step toward the desk as concern raced through her. "I said what color was the damn car!" Claire yelled.

Lindsay's concern turned to panic as she bolted from the office, for Claire to be this upset the news could only be bad.

"What?" Jill whispered when Claire hung up the phone.

"A car exploded across from the paper." Claire informed her in a whisper of her own.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry the next chapter is done, just needs cleaning. I won't make you wait too long.


	6. Chapter 6

The three women stood in the ME's office and watched as the covered body was wheeled into the morgue and closed up in one of the drawers, to await processing.

"I'll do the exam in the morning. I just need some time." Claire stated into the silence.

"You should have someone else do this," Jill told her.

"No. I want this done right. I owe her that much," Claire said with determination.

Without a word of good-bye Lindsay moved to the door.

"You okay?" Jill asked softly

"No," she admitted without turning around. "I should have stopped this."

"Linz, it's not your fault. We don't even know for sure if it's her." Jill tried, as she held onto one last piece of hope.

"I could do the autopsy tonight," Claire offered reluctantly.

"No." Lindsay finally turned to face them. "I understand that you need to wait. I think we should take tonight to process, come at it fresh tomorrow."

"Why don't we meet at your place in the morning. We can make our plan to nail this bastard," Jill suggested with a trace of fire in her voice.

Lindsay smiled sadly, "sounds good." She turned and left, leaving Jill and Claire alone to comfort each other.

* * *

Lindsay walked into her apartment and leaned against the inside of the door. Grateful for the opportunity to grieve alone but dreading the loneliness at the same time. After several deep breaths to hold back the tears she reached for Martha's leash and suddenly realized that her trusted companion hadn't met her at the door. Slowly she made her way into the living room in search of her dog, and the sight that greeted her almost had her knees buckle. She reached out with her hand to steady herself against the wall as the tears finally started flowing.

"I didn't know where to go," Cindy informed her as she moved forward.

Barely able to breath Lindsay reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank God," she whispered as she buried her face in red hair. "I thought you were..."

"I would have contacted you earlier but I didn't know if I should. I thought you would've figured out it wasn't me."

Lindsay let out a sad chuckle, "the ME was a little too upset to get a positive id."

"I thought someone else would do it," Cindy replied as she melted into Lindsay's embrace.

"You know Claire." Lindsay said as she held on tightly, taking great comfort in the closeness of their bodies.

"I'm so sorry. You were right."

Lindsay loosened her grip slightly and looked into Cindy's eyes. "No, I should have told you."

Cindy pulled back and turned away, "no. This was my fault. I knew that Mills had upset you, I shouldn't have used that information."

"You just wanted to help," Lindsay reasoned.

Reluctantly Cindy turned back to face her, "I did it for the story," she admitted. "Sure if it helped you in the end that would be great but I smelled the story first." Cindy took a breath and looked to the floor. "This is what you always worried about and I proved you right. I used our relationship for a story and I am so sorry. If you can't trust me I totally understand, I don't even know if I can trust me. I can't promise you it won't happen again." She looked up as the tears streaked her cheeks, "the only thing I can promise you is that I would never print anything that could endanger you. But I am a reporter and I am going to print stories that are going to upset you." She took a short, shaky breath, "I'm the one that messed up so whatever you decide I will respect your decision. I just hope that you can forgive me."

The silence that followed her confession left Cindy wishing she had been in her car, because losing Lindsay like this would be far more painful. "What are you thinking?" she finally found the courage to ask.

Lindsay took two long strides to stand in front of her and raised her hands to cup Cindy's face, "I'm thinking about the firefighters putting out the fire...I'm thinking about the white sheet spread out on the street...I'm thinking about you laying in a drawer in the morgue."

"I'm sorry."

"Right now I'm thinking about how lucky I am that I got to wake up from the worst nightmare of my life." Lindsay dipped her head and captured Cindy's lips. After a few moments Lindsay pulled away, "and now I'm thinking about how much I love you."

Now blinking back a different type of tear, "you've never said that before," Cindy said in amazement.

"Because once I say it I'm in for good. No more running from emotions that scare me, no more giving up because we've had some stupid fight. This is it, you are now stuck with me."

"Are you sure?" The question was out before Cindy could stop herself.

"You have a problem with that?" Lindsay smirked.

Cindy reached up to run her fingers against Lindsay's cheek, "I fell in love with you the first time I saw you smile. I just want...I need to know that you can trust me."

"At this very minute I don't care what you print."

"Can I qu..." Cindy's question was cut off by Lindsay's mouth on hers, "ote you on that?" she finished when they parted.

"As long as we are completely open and honest with each other I think we'll be able to work together, Ms. Thomas." Lindsay answered with a smile.

"Yeah, that's the smile," Cindy said as she wrapped her arms around Lindsay's waist and buried herself in her girlfriend's embrace as relief raced through her body.

"Let's go lay down and you can tell me what happened." Lindsay suggested when she felt the smaller woman begin to tremble.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Claire's voice from the other room stirred Lindsay from her sleep. "Just a minute" she called out as Cindy turned in her arms and looked up at her. "I forgot Claire and Jill were coming over this morning. Give me a few minutes with them before you come out."

Lindsay made her way into the living room where Jill and Claire were waiting.

Claire frowned slightly when she noticed Lindsay was still dressed from yesterday. She assumed her friend came home the night before and simply went to bed to hide from her emotions. However she didn't appear hung over, so that was a plus. "How are you holding up?"

"Actually..." Lindsay smiled and motioned for them to sit down on the couch.

Once they were settled Lindsay sat on the coffee table in front of them. "I should have called you last night, but honestly I wasn't thinking clearly."

Concerned Claire reached out and rested her hand on Lindsay's knee, "what is it sweetie?"

Lindsay took a deep breath, "Cindy wasn't in the car." She stated firmly.

"What?" Two voices came at once as both women stared at their friend disbelievingly.

"Okay." Lindsay called out.

Cindy had barely stepped into the room before Claire was off the couch and had her in a tight embrace.

Jill sat frozen, unable to believe who she was seeing. She finally tore her eyes away and looked to Lindsay, unable to ask the questions running through her head.

"Sit down and I'll tell you what happened." Cindy whispered to Claire, who had yet to loosen her grip.

Reluctantly she let go and moved back to her spot beside Jill. When Cindy joined Lindsay on the coffee table Jill reached out and took her hand, needing tactile proof that she was real. Cindy smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"The girl in my car was Teri, she's a photography intern at the paper," Cindy began. "When I left the paper yesterday to work on my story she bugged me to let her come along, I wasn't in a mood to fight her so I gave in. Honestly my mind wasn't on what I was doing, I was going over the argument that Lindsay and I had that morning." Lindsay took a breath and placed her arm around Cindy's waist. "Once we got outside I decided to call and apologize. While I was on the phone Teri got impatient, so I tossed her my keys and told her to wait in the car." Cindy paused when the tears began to push forward. "I didn't mean for her to actually start the car."

Lindsay tightened her grip and whispered in her ear, "it wasn't your fault."

Jill squeezed the hand the she was still clinging to, feeling somewhat guilty that she wasn't more upset about the girl in the car. If she had simply waited for Cindy then they would both be dead and she couldn't be sorry that Cindy was alive.

"Why didn't your boss say something about her being with you?" Claire asked. "Had I know there was a chance I would have done the exam."

"He didn't know."

"Why didn't you come to us yesterday?" Jill asked, finally finding her voice.

"I didn't know what to do. I figured this was tied to my story and Mills and Reynolds. After the way I screwed this up I figured I better talk to Lindsay."

Lindsay shook her head, "we both made mistakes," she admitted. "We just need to figure out what our next move is," she said as she stood up.

"Okay. What do you want us to do?" Cindy asked.

"No." Three voices answered at once.

"I am going to talk to Tom, fill him in on what's happening. You," she said with a pointed glare at Cindy, "are staying put."

Cindy stood up shaking her head, "Linz, that's not fair to Teri's family."

"We already know the guilty parties in this case, all we have to do is tie them together." She moved over and placed her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. "I'm not going to let Mills know he missed, I will get this done quickly."

"Look at it this way," Jill began. "You can use this time to write an exclusive for when you come back to life."

"Sure, Lindsay's attic would make a good place to write and hide at the same time." Claire suggested.

Cindy glanced over uncomfortably. "Why don't I go make some coffee," she said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Lindsay glared at Claire, "now is really not the time."

"After yesterday, I think now is the perfect time." The 'wise one' reasoned.

"Is this about Cindy moving in?" Jill whispered conspiratorially.

Lindsay threw her hands up, "oh my God. I think we have more important things to deal with."

Cindy stepped back into the living room. "You guys want something to eat? We've got eggs and some bacon." Lindsay spun around and gaped at her while Claire and Jill grinned uncontrollably. "What?" she asked, uncomfortable with the sudden scrutiny. "I'm hungry and it's not like I can go out." Still no one answered. "I can make something else."

Finally Claire took pity on the poor girl, "eggs sound fine. Why don't I come help you."

After the two disappeared back into the kitchen Lindsay looked at a still beaming Jill, "so, you've got eggs."

Lindsay smiled at the thought of Cindy in their kitchen making breakfast, "yeah. I guess we do."

* * *

A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but there are only a few left.


	8. Chapter 8

After finishing breakfast Lindsay, Jill and Claire headed to work and left Cindy safely locked in the apartment. Lindsay went so far as to threatened the use of handcuffs until Cindy swore that she would not leave, not to even take Martha out. She actually took the time to warn the dog that she wouldn't get treats for a month if she tried to use her puppy dog eyes on Cindy.

Once at the Hall Lindsay made her way into Tom's office and found Jacobi already there.

"We've got this covered if you want to take some time." Tom suggested.

Lindsay stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Cindy wasn't the one in the car," she told them.

"What? Who was it then?" her partner asked.

"Intern from the paper."

"Why didn't Thomas come forward yesterday?" Tom asked.

Lindsay glared at him, "someone tried to blow her up _Tom_. She was a little freaked out."

Properly scolded he held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean anything by that."

"I know. I'm sorry," Lindsay apologized. "Just kinda been on an emotional roller coaster."

"So we thinking Mills bombed the car?" Jacobi interjected.

"Yeah," Lindsay said as she sank into a chair next to him. "Now, how to prove it."

"On that note" Tom began as he handed her a file. "Jacobi was here all night digging into Reynolds' Nevada record. He went over every fire that Reynolds was suspected of starting."

"That's my partner." Lindsay complimented him as she opened the file.

"Yeah well, the coward pissed me off," Jacobi stated. He watched as Lindsay smiled gratefully, although she didn't look up at him. "One of the Nevada buildings was owned by a former partner of Charles Martin." He informed her.

Lindsay's head snapped up, "Seriously? Can it be this easy?" she looked at Tom.

"We can loosely tie Reynolds to Martin but how do we tie Mills into them?"

"Mills investigated the fires," Lindsay said matter-of-factly. "Martin must've paid him off."

"Then who killed Reynolds?" Jacobi asked.

"My money would be on Mills," Lindsay said. "The only other possibility is that Martin hired someone."

"Before you got here Jacobi and I decided the best course of action was to get into Martin's books," Tom began. "If we can find a money trail then we can tie all the loose ends together."

"Do you think this is enough for a warrant?" Lindsay asked as she held up the file.

"Do you think you could find a highly motivated DDA to ask?" Tom teased.

"I'll get Jill right on it, I know she has a few judges that will sign anything you put in front of them."

"That takes care of Martin. What about Mills?" Jacobi asked.

"I'll set up a meeting with him. Let him know we found the connection between Reynolds and Martin but I'll try to assure him that he's in the clear."

"You think he'll buy it?"

"I don't see why not. So far I haven't sent anyone after him, so I would think that he still trusts me." Lindsay reasoned. "I'll wear a wire and see what I can get him to say."

Tom nodded. "Okay. Set it up."

* * *

Lindsay jumped when her front door opened before she even got the key into the lock. "Where do you think you are going?" she growled at the guilty looking redhead who stood inside the apartment with a leashed Martha by her side.

"Um, we heard you coming?" she attempted to say it as a statement but failed miserably.

Lindsay narrowed her eyes, "right? I thought we had an agreement."

"Why don't we just agree, now, that you have perfect timing and leave it at that." Cindy suggested as she held out the end of the leash.

Lindsay took the leash and led Martha outside as Cindy closed herself safely back inside. The Inspector decided that she couldn't be too angry with her girlfriend. Yes, someone tried to kill her. Yes, it would be best to stay out of sight until the guilty parties were behind bars. But deep down she knew that Cindy was too stubborn to do what was best for herself and too damn caring to put her own personal safety above a defenseless animal's need to pee. "I meant what I said," Lindsay looked down at her dog. "But I think a week with no treats will be enough to teach you a lesson."

Once back inside Lindsay unleashed the dog and made her way into the other room where she found Cindy awaiting her scolding. "Don't worry. I'm not mad." Lindsay informed her.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Let's just be glad I have perfect timing," the Inspector quipped.

"Deal." Cindy agreed. She stood staring hesitantly for a moment and Lindsay just waited her out. "Listen, I did something else today that might upset you."

"Did you call the paper?" Lindsay snapped.

"No. Nothing that would draw attention to me," she assured her. "I got kinda bored, so I kinda finished cleaning your attic."

Lindsay's failure to acknowledge her confession made Cindy decided it was a good time to ramble.

"I had no idea what you meant when you said you had a lot of junk up there. I mean, you never said anything about that stuff. Once I got up there and saw it all and the half empty boxes, it just looked like you were having a hard time getting rid of it. It's been months since the end of the case so I thought I would help. It wasn't until I finished that I wondered if maybe I shouldn't have. I can understand if doing it yourself was cathartic for you or something. I really was just trying to help." Cindy prayed that Lindsay would say, not yell, something because she was actually running out of things to say.

"It's okay really," Lindsay answered as she moved across the room. "Thank you," she said as she put her arms around the redhead and gave her an appreciative hug.

"Are you sure?" Cindy asked tentatively.

"Positive," Lindsay insisted. "It was a lot harder to take down than I expected. Thank you," she reiterated.

"You're welcome," Cindy said with relief. "So what are you doing home?"

"For some silly reason I thought I should come check on you," she said teasingly, although Cindy picked up a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Anything happening on the case?" Cindy asked, trying to keep Lindsay's mind of yelling at her.

"We think we found a connection between Martin and Reynolds. Tom and Jacobi are going through Martin's business as we speak." Lindsay told her as she sank onto the couch. "And I'm meeting with Mills later tonight."

"Why?" Cindy asked concerned.

"We still don't know who killed Reynolds."

"And you think he's just going to tell you?" Cindy didn't like the idea of Lindsay going up against Mills, especially if he was the one that tried to kill her.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Lindsay picked up on the unease in her girlfriend's voice. "I do have a few hours before Mills is available to meet. If you have any ideas to pass the time."

"I think we could think of something," Cindy smirked as she moved to join Lindsay on the couch.

* * *

Inspector Mills walked into the bullpen looking for Lindsay. He scanned around the room and when he didn't spot her he approached officer Cho. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Inspector Boxer."

"She's out for a few hours." Cho glanced around the precinct. "Her partner seems to have stepped out. Would you like to wait for someone?"

"No thanks. I'm Inspector Mills from Northern. Boxer and I have been working on a case and I had some new information to share with her."

"She and Inspector Jacobi are working Cindy's death, the reporter that died in front of the Register this morning."

"Cindy?" Mills questioned. "You knew her?"

"Yeah, she was around a lot. I'm a little surprised that Inspector Boxer is working it, they were pretty close."

"Really?" Mills asked, tying to keep the surprise off his face.

"Rumor has it, very close." Cho said with a wink then immediately looked around to see if anyone overheard. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he said shaking his head. "I don't think the Inspector would like that kind of information shared, true or not. Especially now."

"Now?"

Cho just looked at him for a second, "with Cindy killed the way she was."

"Right. That must be hard to lose someone that way." Mills tried to look sympathetic. "Listen, don't bother telling Boxer that I was here, sounds like she's got a lot to deal with. I'll just catch up to her some other time."

* * *

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsay sat on the couch watching the credits roll on the tv as she ran her fingers through the red hair on her lap. "I don't think you should meet Mills tonight," a quiet voice drifted up to her.

"I thought you fell asleep."

"You should at least take Jacobi with you."

"Don't worry, he and Tom will be close by."

Cindy rolled over and looked up at her, "I still don't like it."

Before Lindsay could convince her that everything would be fine there was a knock at the door. "Go into the bedroom and do not come out unless I call you," Lindsay said as she moved to the front door, pausing only to pick her service weapon up from the table.

She grimaced as she looked through the peephole and found Mills standing in the hall. Determined to get rid of him as quickly as possible Lindsay began to open the door, as she did Mills forced his shoulder into the door and shoved it open into her. The edge caught her in the face forcing her to stumble backwards and drop her gun. Mills grabbed the front of her shirt, shoved his gun under her chin and backed her into the living room.

Martha jumped down off the couch barking and began to advance on Mills. "I will kill that little bitch if you don't shut her up." he spat.

"Martha. Stay." Lindsay tried to calm her down. Like a dutiful dog Martha stopped advancing but she stood her ground growling.

Mills forced Lindsay onto her knees and stood behind her with his gun pointed at her head. "I heard through the grapevine that one of the Mayor's biggest contributors was about to be in a world of hurt, so I stopped by your precinct to see you. While I was there I found out some much more interesting news, about you and the reporter. Have you two been working me since the beginning."

"You came to me, remember. You brought this on yourself."

"You tried to set me up."

"What? I was ready to let Reynolds go as an accident until you approached me." Once she said the words she regretted them. She knew she should try to calm him down, not piss him off more.

Angered by the statement Mills pushed the gun into the back of Lindsay's head and glanced around the room to try and calm himself. "Is your little whore even dead?" he spat when he saw a bowl and two glasses on the coffee table.

"She's right here." Cindy said as she stepped out of the bedroom.

"I told you to stay in there." Lindsay yelled.

"Well you know how well I listen," Cindy explained. She needed to find a way to tell Lindsay that while she was in the bedroom she called Tom and a team was already on the way. Actually, she was still in contact with him, her cell phone tucked into her pocket and bluetooth in her ear. Cindy was quite the tech geek but didn't really like for people to know that she was. So when Tom warned her not to go into the other room and definitely not with the phone on she had assured him that her small earpiece would be concealed under her hair and Mills would never see it.

Then Lindsay gave her an opening. "Dammit Thomas."

"Okay, I have asked you to stop calling me Thomas." Confused, Lindsay simply stared at her. "I mean really, when you and Tom used to fight did you call him Thomas or Hogan?" She looked Lindsay directly in the eyes, "it's always like Tom is here with us," she said slowly and deliberately.

Lindsay blinked a few times before the realization of what Cindy meant sank in. And because she knew that Mills couldn't see her, she winked at her, "I'm sorry."

Aggravated by the exchange Mills pushed his gun into Lindsay's neck. "Would you two shut the fuck up."

_*You need to try and calm him down_. Cindy heard in her ear. _We need time to get there.*_

"Sorry. I ramble when I get nervous." Cindy explained to him. She looked at Martha and noticed the way that Mills kept glancing at her, "why don't I put the dog into the bedroom. That might calm the room down a little."

"Fine, just do it quick and don't make any sudden moves."

Cindy held up her hands and moved toward the bedroom door. "Come on Martha." But the dog didn't move. "Martha." Cindy said with more force. Again nothing. "Please," she tried.

"Martha." Lindsay ordered. The dog dutifully walked into the bedroom and Cindy closed the door.

"She never listens to me." Cindy complained as she moved back to her previous spot.

"Now you know how I feel." Lindsay muttered.

The women locked eyes and smiled at each other.

Mills pointed his gun at Cindy. "You made a lot of trouble for me. People think I'm a dirty cop."

"You are dirty." Tom and Lindsay said at once.

Angered by this statement Mills smashed the butt of his gun against Lindsay's head forcing her to fall to the floor. Instinctively Cindy moved forward to check on her girlfriend.

"Stop." Mills said as he pointed his gun at her.

"I'm going to see that she's okay." Cindy replied taking another step.

"I said stop." Mills said again as he pointed the gun at Lindsay again. Figuring that would be the best way to stop her.

"I'm fine." Lindsay grimaced as she rolled onto her back and looked up at Cindy.

_*We are almost there. See if you can keep him talking.* _

"Okay." Cindy said to both Tom and Lindsay. "Look Mills, I don't know what you are planning here but you don't have to do anything drastic."

"What the hell are you talking about. My life is over. Getting rid of you two might just buy me some time to get away."

_*We are coming in when we get there.*_

"Is that a good idea?" Cindy asked, mainly for Tom.

_*Yes, he won't be expecting us.*_

"What else can I do?" Mills asked, not realizing she wasn't actually talking to him.

"Look. I get it. I really do. Things just got out of control, right? Martin approached you after the first fire, offered a little money to say it was accidental. Nobody got hurt and he just wanted to improve the neighborhood. You figured it would be no big deal."

Mills turned his full attention to Cindy, "How do you know this?" He asked.

Lindsay forced herself back up onto her knees, "I saw your jacket," she told him. "You were a good cop."

"I am a good cop," he snapped back to her. "This is all Martin's fault. After the first fire he gave me some bullshit story about worker incompetence and the insurance not paying."

"So he paid you off to call it an accident," Lindsay deduced.

"It was supposed to be a one time thing." He tried to explain to her.

"But then after the second fire you were trapped. You couldn't say no or he would expose what you did. You had no choice but to go along."

"And then Reynolds comes to me and tries to put the squeeze on me. He actually threatened to turn me in."

"Listen Mills," Lindsay tried to keep her voice calm. "We can all get out of here. Just give me the gun."

"Why would you want to help me?" Mills asked, not believing that this could work out for him. "I tried to kill her."

"I've been shot in the chest before." Cindy told him. "I'd prefer not to go through that again."

_*We are outside the door._ _We will move in on three_. _Try to warn Lindsay.*_

"Look," Cindy said forcefully, trying to refocus his attention on her. She locked eyes with Lindsay for a second before glancing in the direction of the door and then refocusing on Mills. "It's easy to do something that's wrong, but you convince yourself that you are doing it for the right reason." She kept her right hand up to hold his focus and dropped her left to her side, three fingers pointing to the floor. "You just have to admit to yourself that you were wrong and find a way to come back from it."

When Cindy heard the *_one*_ in her ear she folded one finger up, she just prayed Lindsay was watching.

"I killed Reynolds. I can't come back from that."

_*two*_

"He set the fires, right? You found him and fought with him. He just fell. We can figure something out."

"This can't work."

"Sure it can."

_*three*_

The sound of the door crashing open had Mills spinning around just as Lindsay jumped off the floor and tackled him. Not expecting the action his gun fell from his hand and Lindsay kept him pinned to the floor as Tom, Jacobi and three uniforms surrounded them and took Mills into custody.

Lindsay stood up and smiled when she saw Cindy lying on ground with her hands over her head. "Hey, pancake. You can get up now."

Cindy rolled onto her back and looked up. "That wasn't fun."

"What the hell were you thinking coming out here?" Lindsay asked as she offered her hand to help Cindy up. "What if he had shot you."

The reporter unbuttoned a few buttons of her shirt to reveal the bullet proof vest underneath. "I love a girl who keeps kevlar in the closet."

Lindsay chuckled then sobered immediately. "What about your head?"

Cindy frowned, "that would have been problematic."

"You think," Lindsay replied as she pulled Cindy into a hug. "Dumb."

"I love you too."

Tom stood off to the side and watched the scene before him. He had known there was something more than friendship between the two women, but that didn't mean he wanted to see it first hand. When he cleared his throat Lindsay turned to face him, but kept one arm firmly around Cindy's waist. "How did you get here so fast?" She asked.

"Cho told me that Mills had come in looking for you and he admitted letting some information about your relationship slip."

"It's not his fault." Cindy defended her friend immediately. Partly because she knew he wouldn't do anything on purpose and also because she needed him at the yellow tape next time she wanted to duck it.

Tom frowned at her, "yeah well, we figured this is where Mills would be coming. We were just about to call when Cindy called us."

Lindsay looked down to her girlfriend for the next part of the story.

"As soon as you went to the door I dialed Jacobi's number, once I heard Mills force the door I just had to hit send." She explained with a shrug.

"Always thinking," Lindsay replied as she laid a kiss on Cindy's temple.

Uncomfortable with the display Tom continued, "you are going to have to come down and give formal statements." Once he got acknowledgment from the two women he turned and left the apartment just as Jill and Claire brushed past him.

"Are you two okay?" Claire asked.

Lindsay smiled at their friends, completely unsurprised that they forced their way in. "We're fine."

"For the most part. Lindsay should go to the hospital to have her head checked out." Cindy added.

"I don't need to go to the hospital. Besides you're the one who needs her head checked."

"Here we go." Cindy sighed.

"You should have stayed in the bedroom." Lindsay demanded.

"I just did what you would have done."

"That's different." She looked to Jill and Claire for support. "Tell her it's different."

"Yes, tell me why it's okay for Lindsay to risk her life for us. But we just have to sit by and watch her get killed."

Jill and Claire wisely kept their mouths shut.

Lindsay turned and put her hands on Cindy's shoulders, "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Mills was here because of what I did. I don't want something to happen to you because of me."

"Made for each other." Jill whispered with a nudge to Claire.

Cindy smiled bashfully, "I always said she was the smart one."

"Move in with me." Lindsay asked abruptly.

"Oh, boy." Claire said as she grabbed Jill's arm and moved them toward the door.

"What?" Cindy asked, completely surprised by the timing of the question.

Lindsay took a deep breath, "Cindy would you like to move in with me?" she asked again.

Cindy raised an eyebrow, "you sure you want to deal with me full time?"

"Somebody needs to keep an eye on you," Lindsay countered.

Cindy wrapped her arms around Lindsay's waist, "I would love to move in with you."

"Good. Now we should go get the paperwork done so we can come back home," Lindsay said as she started moving them to the door.

"Fine, after we stop at the hospital." Cindy added.

"I don't need my head checked.."

"He hit you pretty hard. Besides I want you in tip top condition when we get home."

Lindsay shivered involuntarily at that implication. "You know maybe the paperwork could wait."

Cindy chuckled but continued to the door. "Let's just go get it over with. We have the rest of our lives."

* * *

The four women sat around their usual table, putting an end to the stress of the last few days over a few drinks. It had taken a few hours to complete the paperwork for the case. The time extended by the fact that Cindy had gotten her way with a quick hospital stop. Although Lindsay also got to say 'I told you so' when the Doctor said with some ice and aspirin she'd be fine.

"With Mills talking we should be able to get into every aspect of Martin's business dealings. We will find the money trail." Jill said as the next round of drinks was set on the table.

"And Nevada is going to have some new information for at least one of their arsons." Lindsay informed them.

Claire glanced at the unusually quiet Cindy, "you okay?"

"Fine." When that answer didn't cut it with her friends Cindy decided to elaborate. "I just feel like I really screwed this one up."

Lindsay reached over and laid her hand reassuringly on Cindy's thigh. "You were just doing your job. We agreed that we are going to move forward. We'll figure it out."

"I know. But I kinda feel sorry for Mills."

"What?" Jill asked incredulously. "He tried to kill you."

"I know, but he wouldn't have if I hadn't..."

"He killed Reynolds long before you got involved." Lindsay cut in. Not wanting to spare even a second of concern for the man.

"Speaking of that, you never did tell us how you found out about Reynolds." Claire asked the reporter.

"And I'm not going to," Cindy announced.

"If there is someone in my office that I need to yell at I should know." Claire tried to reason.

Lindsay held up her hand. "Don't bother, believe me I've tried. You can get this girl to tell you anything you want to know, except the name of a source."

"Maybe you aren't using the right interrogation techniques." Jill quipped.

Jill and Claire both laughed when the other two turned a matching shade of red.

Lindsay cleared her throat and held up her glass, "here's to moving forward."

"We can all drink to that."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I know the case was kinda non-existant but if you've read my other stuff you know it's not my forte. I hope the rest of the story made up for it.


End file.
